Same Differences
by acetrainermel
Summary: The low, murmured voice instantly sets him alert- other people haven't visited in years, and the cluster of Pokemon startles him when he realizes they surround the man, seemingly attentive rather than fearful.
1. Chapter 1

He can tell something has changed by the time he steps into the meadow. There's a faint stir running in the air, a new excitement that's confirmed when only a few of the usual Pokemon come running up to him. Honey all but rams into his legs, a vigor in her limbs Wulfric thought had left her long ago. Honey's one of the oldest at the Village, an award-winning Furfrou doted on until she started to lose.

She's one of the few Pokemon he sees fairly regularly- most come and go, resting for some time before going off in search of whatever they need to find. Those that stayed tended to be the saddest cases; Pokemon abused to the point where they quaked in fear when Wulfric moved too close, others injured too badly in battle to ever travel again, let alone battle. He'd found Honey in a patch of flowers, ribs showing through and fur so long and matted she could barely move.

Consistent trimming and feeding had done wonders, but she always moved delicately, even before she started to grow properly old. Her fervor now surprises him; he wonders if a group of Pokemon has arrived, or perhaps another legendary. Mewtwo had had them stirred up for days.

Custom held his curiosity at bay for a few moments, bringing him to kneel down and rub a large hand across Honey's head and offer sunflower seeds to the few Fletchling that flutter down to him. Wulfric grunted as he stood back up- internally, he marveled at the speed with which he'd aged; he'd never been the spry type, but the aches and pains were a recent development he could do without.

The low, murmured voice instantly sets him alert- other people haven't visited in years, and the cluster of Pokemon startles him when he realizes they surround the man, seemingly attentive rather than fearful.

Honey's the one who introduces them, barking and startling some of the other Pokemon, who hover fretfully for a moment before relaxing and coming to greet him.A relatively new Espurr settles on one of his feet, nuzzling his leg, strikingly bold in comparison to the rest, who simply perch themselves around him. The ones who didn't move compensate in a cacophony of sounds, seemingly directed at their visitor, who watches him without apology.

Now, close up, he can see that the man is filthy. Dirt runs across the skin of his face and arms, and his clothes are blatantly old- wrinkled horribly, and at least one size too small. Wulfric wonders if the green of his hair is natural, or some sort of algae or plant growing in it; both are fair possibilities, what with the nest of sticks and leaves clustered in it.

A foreigner, then, certainly. Kalosians prided themselves on cleanliness and fashionability, and even the most unapologetic of citizens upheld a somewhat decent appearance.

"They like you," the man says, voice oddly high-pitched and sharply blunt, absent-mindedly curious.

Hell, he thinks. If the Pokemon trust him, then Wulfric could do the same. He likes to think he's not so stuffy as to reject a stranger on the basis of his clothes. He shifts his weight, slowly sitting down to face the man. The Espurr climbs into his lap right off the bat, while Honey is perfectly happy just laying her head on his leg.

"The same could be said of you."


	2. Chapter 2

The only ones who take the time to properly stare are the children, eyes wide at the man hunched over the curb and the Furfrou beside him. A few tugged at their parents' hands only to be held back, their thinking him homeless or mad or both clear in their brisk stride and the way they refused to look at him.

A very few looked up from N long enough to give a start at Wulfric through the glass storefront, the bulky gym leader out of place among the distinguished Furfrou owners milling about the salon, most either chittering with each other or regarding Wulfric with fascinated, unapologetic gazes.

He's perfectly content to stay where he is, focusing back on the groomer standing in front of him. He mentally chided himself; rather rude of him, he supposed, letting his attention drift so obviously. She seems not to mind, though.

"-and they loved the cold, still do. Once they retired, though, it was just too much of a hassle, having to make their way south through all that snow _and _Mt. Coronet to get to other towns, you know?" She tilted her head at him, continuing at his sympathetic nod.

"So they moved here and I came with them- I visit them over the weekend. They speak very highly of you, you know, especially after you helped them move in!" It doesn't surprise him- her aunts are the most recent addition to Snowbelle City, an elderly pair who settled in remarkably quick to the laid-back atmosphere that accompanied the town.

The equivalent of a small riot occurred as N finally walked in, blatant whispers breaking out as N delicately maneuvered around several of the ladies loitering about before finding his way to Wulfric.

He notices with some alarm that his companion has found himself another Furfrou while Wulfric wasn't looking. It seems interested in Honey, sniffing at her paws as she ignores him, steadfast. She delivers the same treatment to the other Furfrou in the salon, eyes turned up and away from the others, who eye her-and her newfound partner- in disdain.

Rather than properly approach the sales clerk at the counter, N simply shows the brochure to the groomer, rough hands contrasting starkly to the embossed lettering as he squinted down at it.

"Honey will have the La Reine trim," he states, unintentionally mispronouncing the words, "and.." he frowned momentarily, turning to the other Furfrou and growling at him. The Pokemon yelped back and N gave a deep nod, what seemed an apology spilling from his lips in a light whine.

"_Baxter," _he continues, "will have a Pharaoh cut."

The folks around them have stopped even trying to hide their confusion, several stepping closer in an attempt to better see what to them must be quite a spectacle. Wulfric, quite used to this by now, simply nods to the girl when she glanced up at him for confirmation, unsure of what to do.

With a loud sigh, he walks over to the cashier, glancing back long enough to see N hovering around the stand as Baxter hops up excitedly, squirming with delight. He recognizes him now as the Furfrou from the streets- they'd seen him on their way their, jogging about gaily on North Street by itself. Wulfric had allowed N to speak with him for only a few moments, already having learned that if he allowed the man to start up a conversation, he'd go at it for _hours._

Wulfric thinks after it's all done and paid for that he's never seen Honey act quite so... _young, _even briefly playing with Baxter before tossing her head back, tail wagging furiously.

N, for once, seems quite satisfied, grinning openly at the two before allowing Wulfric a brief smile; a rare occurrence in his time spent with Wulfric. He grinned back, chuckling, shaking his head in mock exasperation despite the strange happiness lighting itself up inside him.


End file.
